sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
:This is about the version of the character in the games continuity. For other versions, see Miles "Tails" Prower (disambiguation). , Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills, Technical Expertise, Trained Air Pilot, Super Transformation, Scan, Tinker, Medi Bot, Shield Bot, Flash Bang, Adrenaline Rush |ability type = Flight }} , better known by his nickname , is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games, comics, and animated series released by Sega. The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an 8-year-old orange-golden-yellow, anthropomorphic fox with two tails (similar to the mythological kitsune), hence the nickname. He is known to be Sonic's sidekick and an expert mechanist. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. His debut was in October 16, 1992, introduced in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; the 16-bit version was released that November. During his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, his skin and fur was an orange color, but the color was changed to yellow-orange for Sonic Adventure, and light-yellow for Sonic Heroes. In 1993 and 1995, he starred in his own games, Tails and the Music Maker for the Pico, Tails Adventure, and Tails' Skypatrol for the Game Gear. Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow, according to official polls. Conception and creation Yasushi Yamaguchi, originally the main artist and zone designer for SEGA's Sonic Team, was assigned to created a sidekick character for Sonic in a internal contest. Yamaguchi originally created Ray The Squirrel (who would only appear in SegaSonicArcade)http://www.system16.com/hardware.php?id=709&page=2 to be used as a sidekick but designed Tails as an internal competition for a sidekick to the speedy hedgehog after Sega of Japan rejected the Flying Squirrel idea. The character was meant to hold a "deep admiration for Sonic." The name 'Miles Prower' played on a speed pun and was originally intended to be a tanuki, a raccoon-like canine native to east Asia, and extremely popular in Japanese folklore. The designers decided to change him to a fox, however, to avoid possible comparisons with Mario, who at the time had a power up called the Tanooki Suit, which allowed him to fly, and made him look like a tanuki. His entry won, but Sonic Team decided to change his character's name from "Miles" to "Tails" in which Yamaguchi was none too pleased at all about. Yamaguchi ended up with a compromise. He snuck the name "Miles" in as his legal name; "Tails" would be his nickname, ending up with the full name of Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails was redesigned (along with all of the other Sonic characters) by Yuji Uekawa for Sonic Adventure. His fur changed color to a slightly orange shade of yellow, and he gained visible blue irises. In the American Sonic comic book, along with the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons, he was originally a brownish color, but the comic artists eventually decided to change this to match his in-game appearance. In the anime series Sonic X, Tails is almost identical to his current game design, though he appears to have a rounder belly in some episodes. History Games Tails was first seen on Sonic 2 for the Master System, where he was kidnapped by Doctor Ivo Robotnik for ransom. He was first made playable in the Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where he played the part of Sonic's sidekick and also as a playable character from the second controller, or could be chosen as player one. Sonic Chaos (1993), on the Game Gear/Master System was the second game where the player could control Tails, and the first game where the player could control his flight. Then, in Sonic 3 (1994) Tails made his third major appearance, this time able to pick up Sonic when possible, while he was flying. This was a big step forward for Tails; he became much better known and respected at this point for his usefulness. Solo Appearances Tails starred in his first solo role in Tails' Skypatrol (1995), which was a sort of puzzle game on the Game Gear. This was followed by Tails Adventure, which was a Metroid-esque platformer with RPG elements (Note: according to the Japanese release, the events of the latter game took place before Tails ever met Sonic). Tails Adventure was released the same year as Tails' Skypatrol. Tails was also the star of Tails and the Music Maker for the Sega Pico. Secular Appearances He found himself in the ring for the arcade game Sonic the Fighters, which was later ported to the GameCube and PlayStation 2 (excluding America) via Sonic Gems Collection. In this fighting game, he can fly into enemies, spin dash and punch rapidly. He is the fifth character the player fights in the story mode, and his stage is "Canyon Cruise", which takes place on a boat. Tails was also a playable character in Sonic R. He had good turning and could take shortcuts with his flying ability, but wasn't very fast. In Sonic Adventure and its remake, Sonic Adventure DX, Tails was one of the six playable characters. His gameplay was standard platforming stages; the goal of each stage was to destroy the capsule or get to the Chaos Emerald before Sonic or Dr. Eggman. However, in the sequel, Sonic Adventure 2 and its remake, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, he was featured in third-person shooting segments, seated in his "Cyclone" mech, similar to E-102's stages from the first, not counting his Chao Garden appearances where he performed as he did in Sonic Adventure. He is also in the story mode as a member of the hero team. Tails was also a playable character in the Game Boy Advance series Sonic Advance. He could fight offensively with his tails, along with jumping, flying and using the Spin Dash. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he helps Shadow out in the Circus Park in which the player can, in exchange, choose to help him recover 400 of the rings stolen by Eggman. In the Air Fleet, the player can choose to help exterminate 60 Black Arms in order to protect the President. He can be played using the second controller in the GameCube and PS2 versions. He shows the ability to use Sonic's Jump Dash in this game, but cannot fly. He can attack by hitting enemies with his tails. Tails was also in Sonic Battle for the Game Boy Advance. His story was second in the main mode. His specials included firing electrical energy with an arm cannon, setting "Chu2" bombs that seek out their target and causing a giant hand to appear and attack. His flying ability is present but greatly weakened, but it is made up with the fact that Tails has one of the best healing abilities in the game. Sonic Rush on the Nintendo DS featured Tails as a supporting character as well as in Sonic Rush Adventure. In Sonic Riders, Tails is a playable character, and one of the main characters of the game. He modified Sonic's Extreme Gear "Blue Star" to become "Blue Star 2", and rides a board called the "Yellow Tail". Wave the Swallow makes fun of his board design, sparking a rivalry between them throughout the game. When racing, he has the best cornering of all characters, and fights with a giant electrical plug. He is also playable in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. In the Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, Tails is a playable character. He and Knuckles are amigo characters for Sonic. In Sonic Rivals, Tails appears in Sonic's storyline as a cameo appearance. When both he and Sonic head over to the mysterious Onyx Island, they discover that Amy has been turned into a card by Dr. Eggman himself. When Sonic doubts Dr. Eggman, Sonic gets a front-row seat to see Tails get turned into a card himself. Sonic sets off to rescue the two as other rivals, Knuckles the Echidna , Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Metal Sonic get into the mix as they all head on a search for Eggman. Tails is rescued by Sonic after defeating the boss in crystal mountain zone and helps Sonic and Knuckles get into outer space.Tails also appears as three collectable cards in the game. He is playable in Sonic Rivals 2. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Tails is one of the 16 playable characters (8 being from Sonic's universe) as a Skill-type character. He also appears in Mario And Sonic At The Winter Olympic Games. He is still a skill type character. Tails' signature move for the Wii and DS version is Tailspin and Propeller Dash for the DS version. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Tails is a playable character in Party Mode, but during the main story he acts as a guide, with his likeness used for Ali Baba in place of Tails himself. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails calls on Sonic to inform him of numerous going-ons, thus starting the adventure. He joins Sonic's party upon their entrance to Central City, and is the third party member to join (after Amy). Upon reaching the Overmind at Voxai Colony Alpha Tails is overcome by fear wanting to turn back due to the Overminds influence. He is of the Support Class, meaning that he has a lot of skills that help keep his party members alive, or help them in their assaults, such as 'Scan.' He can fly on the map, allowing him to get to places only a select few can reach. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is a Green Hill Zone cameo. He also has an unlockable trophy, only obtainable by accumulating over 30,000 FT of walking distance between all characters. In Sonic Unleashed, Tails is the only person who could automatically identify Sonic after he changed into his werehog form (even though Amy met Sonic as the Werehog, she wasn't able to identify him until talking with Professor Pickle). Tails and the Professor appear to be good friends and share common interests. In this game, Tails flies Sonic and Chip around the world to each location to help repair it. He still does even after the player completes the game and the world is restored. In Sonic and the Black Knight, he is portrayed as a blacksmith that Sonic goes to have Caliburn sharpened. He is playable in mutliplayer mode. In multiplayer mode he uses a slingshot as his weapon. He is amazed at Caliburn's details and the fact that Caliburn can talk. Once he resharpens Caliburn, Sonic gains the use of the Soul Gauge. Sonic can then return to him before missions to equip items, check his stats and forge new weapons for the other Knights of the Round Table. In Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, Tails appears as a playable character. His All-Star move is Tails Tornado. This move creates a tornado that sucks up enemies and items that get in his way. In Sonic Colors he is seen flying with Sonic in the announcement trailer, which will mean that he will appear in the game (although it is unknown how large a role he will have in it). Other Appearances It has been confirmed that in the unreleased Sonic X-treme, which was in development for the Sega Saturn platform, Tails would have appeared, playing in a first person flight mode. Sonic CD only contains Tails in the form of a piece of artwork that features him standing next to a race car that has MILES on the liscense plate sli\ghtly implying that it is his with the caption "SEE YOU NEXT GAME" above the car - a reference to Sonic Drift for the Game Gear. Gameplay quirks In Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic Adventure, when the player has opted to play in 'Sonic and Tails' mode (controlling Sonic while the AI makes Tails follow him), it's not readily stated in the manual, but a second player can use the 2P controller to use Tails. The action will continue to follow Sonic on the screen, making him the focal point, but Tails is fully controllable in every way that he is when playing as Tails alone. This can potentially be exploited by players who are having trouble with some problem areas or bosses, as Tails has the benefit of being completely invulnerable, with any "death" he suffers being quickly resolved as the character flies harmlessly back onto the screen after a few seconds. Moreover, in Sonic 3, Tails is granted the ability to fly as he pleases, which can allow the Tails-using player to airlift Sonic wherever he might need to go, though Tails does have an endurance limit to his flight. Sonic Advance allowed this mode as well (via a code entered at character select), however, Tails couldn't be controlled by a second player this time. In the GameCube and PS2 version of Shadow the Hedgehog, all non-hovering characters, including Tails, could be controlled with the second controller. Personality Tails is portrayed as a very kind, young fox who is humble about his abilities, and always willing to help out when he can. Tails can just about do anything if he just thinks about it and sums up all the answers correctly. He was very shy when he first met Sonic the Hedgehog, but gradually opened up and became Sonic's best friend. In Tails' Adventure, he saved an entire island from the brink of destruction caused by the Battle Kukku Army. He also battled various villains in Tails' Sky Patrol, such as the main villain, Wendy Witchcart. In Sonic Adventure, Tails saved Station Square from Doctor Eggman. Tails soon realized that he was able to be independent and support himself without Sonic's help. Even though he enjoys being Sonics sidekick he believes that he can do almost anything without Sonic's support. He now has many different creations, and his intelligence matches Doctor Robotnik's. He does have a few weaknesses, though. He is very afraid of lightning, and has a tendency to talk too much, which frequently causes him to accidentally blab out secrets or plans (for example, in Sonic Adventure 2, without thinking at first, he told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans). He also has a tendency to talk technobabble, much to the irritation of his friends (E.g. in Sonic Riders, where Knuckles asks him how Extreme Gear works but ending up telling him to shut up due to the fact Tails was explaining some principle about the board, using those terms). In the Archie Comics, the other Freedom Fighters take care of the fox, him being too young to do much. However, over time he grows up to become a valuable team member. Interactions With Other Characters Tails has many friends besides Sonic, and his skills are respected by everyone who knows him. In Sonic Heroes he is part of Team Sonic, along with Sonic and Knuckles. Tails mostly treats and respects all his friends the same with a humble and somewhat passive attitude. Amy Rose For the most part, he has a friendly relationship with Amy Rose. Amy can sometimes be quite insulting and outspoken to Tails, but they can work together productively and sometimes Amy is defensive of him; for example, by getting mad at Wave for laughing at him. Knuckles the Echidna Tails is also friends with Knuckles. They converse more than Knuckles does with Sonic, although they do tend to irritate each other occasionally - Knuckles scares Tails in Sonic Heroes during the ghost levels, while Knuckles gets confused when Tails talks technobabble in Sonic Riders. Shadow the Hedgehog Tails has also claimed that he respects Shadow, mainly mentioned in Sonic Battle. Rouge the Bat Rouge has been known to “flirt” with Tails although only in a teasing way. In Sonic Battle she blows him a kiss making him blush and in Sonic X she kisses him although this was only to make him lose the fight. Overall Rouge is more of a friendly figure then a enemy towards Tails. Dr. Eggman In Sonic Adventure 2, he had a rivalry with Doctor Eggman, fighting him directly in the Cyclone twice - once on Prison Island, the second time on the Space Colony ARK after Eggman blasted Sonic into space. After this, the rivalry seemed to cease, and Eggman and Tails are seen talking to each other in a quite civil way at the end of the game. Eggman also seems to develop a respect and liking for him during the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, due to their shared skill with machines. Wave the Swallow Tails also found a rival in Wave the Swallow in Sonic Riders. In the game, she insulted his Extreme Gear skills to lower his morale, but her action caused a determined Tails to beat her in a race. Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best/Close Friend, Close as Brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Good Friend) *Amy Rose (Good Friend) *Wave the Swallow (friend and rival) *Blaze the Cat (Good Friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (Also a rival) *Big the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog (Also a Rival) *Marine the Raccoon *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Emerl (Sonic Battle) *Shade (Sonic Chronicles) *Tikal (In Flashback - Sonic Adventure) Rivals *Dr. Eggman (also an enemy) *Wave the Swallow (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Metal Sonic (also an enemy) *Rouge the Bat (also friend/ally) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Rivals 2) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic Rivals 2) *Yoshi (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Bowser (Mario and Sonic) *Black Arms *Imperator Ix *Tails Doll *Black Doom *Battle Kukku Army *Sonic the Hedgehog (character) (Sonic Pinball Party, after being brainwashed) Tails' mechanical creations Although Tails can fly by twirling his two tails like the blades of a helicopter, he also enjoys flying Sonic's red biplane, the Tornado. As the series progressed, it was obvious his interest in the old biplane went further than just piloting it - Tails is a prodigy with mechanics, and he has a mechanical ability equal to that of Doctor Eggman's (though Tails has never built sentient robots). As a result, many modifications were made to the Tornado, as well as new biplanes and a small, blue submarine called the "Sea Fox", a spaceship called the "Lunar Fox", and a race car called the "Whirlwind S7," which is clearly based upon the Lotus/Catherham Super Seven (hence the name). In Tails Adventure he built small remote-controlled robots shaped like himself to help him on his quest. In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (also known as Sonic OVA) Tails tampers with a tracking device given to him by Eggman to find the location of Robotropolis and the whereabouts of 'Black Eggman'. After the escapade turns out to be a trick, Tails uses his quick thinking to modify the device back at his home and uses the chipset to make an interference device which somehow causes Metal Sonic to malfunction. The device is later shot off of Tails' arm by Eggman, narrowly missing his arm. In Sonic Adventure, Tails was experimenting with a Chaos Emerald-powered prototype plane based on Sonic's Tornado, the Tornado II. The Tornado II has two modes. One is quite similar to the original Tornado, but with a button press, Tails could make it transform into a rather futuristic-looking little plane which outperformed the Tornado in all but one important function - landing gear. Big the Cat ended up flying the wrecked Tornado II to his home after Sonic and Tails crash-landed on Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails had a new plane, the Tornado III. The Tornado III has three modes: a plane mode, a car mode, and a walker mode. The airplane is only seen in cut-scenes; the car is used on only one level (In the Kart minigame, Tails uses a go-kart); the walker mode, called the Cyclone, is used most during the game. Tails uses the Cyclone during all other gameplay, except when visiting the Chao Garden. The old Tornado II then appears in cut-scenes in both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders. In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Tornado III reappeared as its Sonic Adventure 2 version. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Tails constructs 6 new vehicles with the first 4 being playable while the last two only appear in cut-scenes. The first is the Wave Cyclone which is a waterbike that has a evective boost function that can plow through enemies, a sail boat called the Ocean Tornado that is armed with machine guns, cannons and a flamethrower, the hovercraft Aqua Blast that has a charged beam function and can spin, the Deep Typhoon is a submarine that carries missiles and the last of the water crafts is the SS Tornado EX that can do dimensional travel. The last one is the only vehicle that does not travel on water, the Magma Hurricane that is a drilling vehicle. In Sonic X, Tails uses a variety of aircraft. He starts out with the Tornado II, which is the same as in Sonic Adventure although it appears to be slightly bulkier, and gets damaged almost every time it flies. Later, Tails and Chuck upgraded it to the larger, jet-powered X-Tornado. It has the ability to transform into the X-Cyclone (a walker, like the original Cyclone) and into Battle Armor Mode, which resembles a mecha wielding a sword and a shield. Also in the second episode, he built tiny flying paper airplane-shaped weapons to help Sonic. At the end of Season 2, Tails heads back to his world in the Tornado II. Seemingly, the X-Tornado was too big to fit through the portal. Whether it was scaled down or is simply a replication is unknown. Upon arriving home, Tails soon finds himself caught up in a battle with Eggman. He transforms the craft into the Hyper Tornado, a sleek jet fighter. This feature was a final present from Chuck. At the start of Season 3, Tails' primary aircraft is again the X-Tornado, although it is now painted gold. The Hyper Tornado is still used in this season, with Chris Thorndyke being its pilot. In Season 3 he also builds a space ship known as the Blue Typhoon. Tails brings along portable machines during the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. His role is that of a support class, focusing on aiding allies and weakening enemies. The following is a list of POW moves Tails has: *'Scan' (スキャン): Tails scans an enemy for weak spots, making it vulnerable. *'Tinker' (ティンカー): Tails sabotages robot enemies, leaving them weakened and distracted. *'Medi Bot' (Medical Robot メディカルロボット): Tails deploys a droid to heal himself or an ally. *'Shield Bot' (Shield Robot シールドロボット): Tails deploys a droid with a forcefield to fortify himself or an ally. *'Flash Bang' (Flash Bomb フラッシュボム): Tails flies up and drops a flash grenade on a non-robot target, leaving them sluggish and distracted. *'Adrenaline Rush' (Hyper Rush ハイパーラッシュ): Tails deploys a portable temporal field, making himself or an ally hyper and getting an extra action. In Sonic Unleashed, Tails has seemingly invented a portable monitor labeled "MilesElectric" that can apparently pick up and process satellite imaging, as demonstrated when Tails uses it to show Sonic and Chip that a part of the planet has been put back into place. Tails is frequently seen with this device in one hand during the game, and during portions of the game featuring flying on the Tornado, this same device, or a similar device is used as a sort of on-board computer for the Tornado. It can also be seen during most loading screens. Moves and abilities Like many of the other characters in the Sonic universe, Tails has super speed, and can perform the Sonic Spin, Spin Dash, and the homing attack. He also has several unique attacks, such as attacking with his tails by twirling around. Most notably, he can achieve flight by spinning his two tails around like a helicopter rotor. He can also swim quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. This, when combined with his flying ability, actually makes him quite an unfairly skilled character in some games. In Sonic Adventure, he obtained the "Rhythm Badge", which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning around. In Sonic Heroes, he is the Flight member of Team Sonic, which means that he can also use the Thunder Shoot attack, where he electrically charges Sonic and Knuckles and kicks them at his enemies. When alone, Tails can also throw Dummy Rings, which electrocute enemies who blunder into them. In Sonic '06, Tails can once again fly through Dash Rings and use Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Like Sonic, Tails can transform into a super form by using the Chaos Emeralds, though he required the Super Emeralds to do so in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. He also has other transformations in media beside the games. In Sonic X, Tails was shown being able to use his tails to defend himself against physical attacks, effectively using them as shields to absorb the martial arts attacks delivered by Hawk in the Chaos Emerald tournament. Weaknesses Tails has a tendency to talk too much as shown in Sonic Adventure 2 when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was a fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning (movie first) and very ticklish, mostly in his feet. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. It is also proven in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, and Shadow the Hedgehog that he gets dizzy easily. Comics and TV shows Tails has appeared in three cartoon shows, SatAM, its comic spin-off, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic X, Sonic the Comic, and the Sonic X comic series. However, he is absent from Sonic Underground, probably because Knuckles was in four episodes. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (comics) Tails also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics published by Archie Comics, in which he is a member of Sonic's Freedom Fighters. Tails is always been in the good side in the comics except in 178: Sonic VS Tails! Friends no More, where he got into a fight with his "enemy" Sonic. In this continuity he is given a family, including parents Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, and an uncle named Merlin. He also has his own nemesis, the prehistoric Mammoth Mogul. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' In Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is a lot younger than in the games; he is "only 4 and a half", as he says in the episode "Slowwww Going". As with the SegaSonic canon, his real given name is revealed to be "Miles" in the episode "Tails' New Home". In this same episode, it is said that he hates the name and wants to keep it a secret, which means Sonic can use it to blackmail him out of danger ("You get out of here now before I tell everyone your real name!"). However, in later episodes, he is not shy at all in using his real name. It is also revealed that the "Tails" name come from Sonic's naming of Miles. In the episode "Tails Tale", it is revealed his full name is Miles Prower, keeping with the SegaSonic canon. Like in the games, Tails and Sonic are best friends, but AoStH takes it a step further by making them surrogate brothers. Tails seems to have a vast intelligence in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations, such as in one instance lacing an entire building with booby-traps (in a manner similar to those seen in Home Alone) in order to revive Sonic from a nasty ailment. He also built Sonic a flying bike for his birthday out of parts he found from a junkyard and invented a machine the would have stopped Doctor Robotnik forever if it wasn't tampered with. He is not that intimidated by Robotnik or any of his creations, and Scratch and Grounder often fall for his elaborate ruses. While Tails is indeed useful to Sonic in many situations, he can be a hindrance. Because he is very young and he cannot defend himself, he is incredibly susceptible to kidnappings. Sonic appears to know of this flaw and does his best to protect him, but his protection methods are often the reason why he gets kidnapped in the first place. There are times where it seems like Tails isn't that smart at all in AoStH. According to the episode "Slowwww Going", he cannot write, only "scribble". In the episode "Over the Hill Hero", Sonic gives him a lesson about air pressure. He also seems to have a large appetite (exemplified in the episode "Too Tall Tails," in which he eats so much that he grows to a gigantic size), and like Sonic, his favorite food is chili dogs (it is revealed that he likes his with extra cheese). Tails is also known to get jealous whenever Sonic stops paying attention to him, whether it's a girl or something else. When Breezie appeared, Tails became jealous of her because Sonic would listen to every word she said and ignore Tails, he also yells "yuck!" when Breezie kisses Sonic, However, Tails discovers the truth about Breezie after a short swim (Breezie throws him into a lake, instructing him to float down the river and get "lost at sea"). Tails is usually the one that discovers a way out of situations that look bad, and due to his young age he occasionally gets into bad situations. He is a fan of a famous pilot called William La Duck, and gets help from him in the episode "Tails Tale" when Sonic was kidnapped. Also he has lucky coins in his shoe. Sonic the Comic Tails also appears in the British Sonic the Comic, published by Fleetway, where he hails from the Nameless Zone, a region which can apparently only be accessed by a space warp. He traveled to the Emerald Hill Zone after mistakenly believing that the streets were paved with real emeralds. Once on Mobius he met and befriended Sonic, eventually becoming his sidekick. Tails frequently starred in his own solo adventures, occasionally back in his native Nameless Zone or in the Chemical Plant Zone. Over time he built up an extensive rogues gallery including the brutal Trogg, the psychotic robot Nutzan Bolt, Fleabyte the bounty hunter and the gangster Max Gamble, as well as allies such as Errol and Morain Blackthorn, and Sab. He also fought many criminals after the defeat of Robotnik, defended the Casino Night Zone and its people from Brutus' Badniks, and was chosen by Sonic to protect the planet while he went after Robotnik during the Planet In Peril/Game Over story. While he is self-conscious, Tails has proven time and again (and openly stated) that he is much tougher than some people may think. ''Sonic X'' ]] Throughout most of the anime series ''Sonic X, Tails mirrors his game role in various stories and game adaptions, though he sometimes plays a smaller role due to Chris Thorndyke. He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who helped him build the X-Tornado jetplane. In Series 2 (Season 3), Tails finds a love interest in Cosmo, a plant-like alien girl. He also builds the Blue Typhoon spacecraft. Tails is also shy at times in the episodes, but at other times he is very brave and strong in his words. SatAM In the SatAM episodes Miles 'Tails' Prower is a light brown color, quite an interesting fact here is that sometimes Sonic calls Miles 'Tails' Prower "little bro" which could mean in the SatAM episodes Miles 'Tails' Prower is Sonic's little brother. In the cartoon series, he is commonly referred to as "Big Guy" because he is now five years old in this series. How Sonic and Tails met The Japanese and western manuals differ somewhat in the story of how the two first met. ]]In the Japanese manual for Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails lived on Westside Island, which Tails arrived at shortly after Sonic the Hedgehog in his biplane, the Tornado. Sonic instantly became Tails' idol when the fox first witnessed the blue hedgehog's incredible speed. After Sonic saw that Tails was actually able to catch up with him, he decided to let him tag along (this scene can be witnessed in Sonic Adventure in a flashback during Tails' story). He was treated unfairly by the other peoples of his tribe and wanted someone "cool" to be with. Being a mechanics buff, Tails took the time to look over Sonic's plane when he had gone away. However, around the same time, Dr. Robotnik began demonstrating the power of his spacestation, the Death Egg. Tails was more than willing to help stop Eggman, effectively teaming up with Sonic. The added details about his mechanical abilities explain why Tails was so quick with repairs while Sonic fought his way through the Wing Fortress Zone, and have since been referenced in later titles such as Sonic Adventure where he made a much faster, more well equipped plane, the Tornado II, to replace the old one. According to the western manual, Sonic had been Tails' hero ever since he was a baby fox. After following his hero relentlessly for a long time, Tails became fast enough to keep up with Sonic by spinning his twin tails in a propeller-like style, which gave the fox the ability of flight. Eventually, Sonic and Tails became best friends. In a flash back in Sonic X, Tails and Sonic became friends after Tails rebuilt and repainted Sonic's antique airplane blue, Sonic stating that he never liked it in red (this could be a careful bite at his and Knuckles' relationship, although they meet much later). Before he met Sonic, Tails was bullied by other animals because of his twin tails. In a flashback shown in the Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Tails' New Home", Tails literally landed on top of Sonic. The baby fox cub explains to Sonic he had just been kicked out the nest of some birds, young Tails had decided he was a bird due to his ability to fly. Sonic tells him he is in fact a fox and is shocked to see that he can actually fly. Baby Tails follows Sonic and after getting him into some mishaps, Sonic agrees that Tails can stay with him. Sonic gives Tails the name "Tails" after Tails explains he hates his real name, Miles. In Sonic the Comic, Sonic saved Tails from drowning in a swamp when they first met when he saw two tails peering from the swamp, the rest of Tails' body completely submerged. Mistakenly believing there were two foxes in the swamp, Sonic only had time to grab one tail and believed one fox had drowned; he soon realized that both tails belonged to the same fox. The Saturday morning cartoon did not give an explanation as to how they met. Reception Tails was awarded "Best New Character" in Electronic Gaming Monthly's 1992 video game awards, stating "not only is he as cute as Sonic, but he actually serves a major purpose in the game." Tails also came third in an official Sega Sonic character popularity poll, coming behind Shadow and Sonic himself. Memorable Quotes *"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails when starting his recap in Sonic Adventure 2 *"I'll do my best!" Tails before performing a large task, various sources *"What have you done to Sonic! I'll never forgive you for this." Tails after Eggman shoots Sonic into space, Sonic Adventure 2 *"I wonder what happened to Sonic." Tails prior to Eggman shooting a missile into Station Square, 'Sonic Adventure' *"Wow, I must be getting stronger!" Tails after winning a fight in Sonic Battle *"All right, I got it" Tails telling Sonic and Knuckles to switch to him in Sonic Heroes *"Making robots is the same as breaking them" Tails after Eggman's Robot Carnival Boss, Sonic Heroes *"(phew) We're finally out of that freaky tent" Tails after leaving the carnival tent, Shadow The Hedgehog *"Sonic actually asked me to do something for him- I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP!" Tails about to fight Eggman after Sonic's apparent demise, "Sonic Adventure 2" *"No . . . You don't think . . .?" Tails reacting to Sonic's death in Sonic '06 *"I won! I really, really won!" Tails after winning a race or battle in Sonic Rivals 2 *"I'm leading!" Tails when taking the lead in Sonic Rivals 2 *"We've been with Sonic and we never saw Froggy or Chocola!" when Sonic is knocked off during the Team Rose Boss Battle in Sonic Heroes. *"If we can force Amy's team off the field, WE WIN! But if they force us out, we lose, so be prepared!" Tails telling teammates during the Team Rose Boss Battle in Sonic Heroes *"I hate it when he doesn't listen to me." When Sonic ignored Tails about the Egg Carrier transforming in Sonic Adventure *"Ha ha I did it." When Tails gets first in Mario & Sonic at the Olympics Winter Games *"I can do it!" Tails as you select him in Mario & Sonic at the Oliympic games, as well as the winter games.= *"SEGA!" Unused voice clip from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 *"I did it, Sonic!" When getting an "A" in Sonic Adventure 2 *"Ikimashoo Amy." In the cutscene after Knuckles beats King Boom Boo in Sonic Adventure 2 Voice acting Bradley Pierce - Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) (1993-1996) Chris Turner - Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) Lainie Frasier - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996) Corey Bringas - Sonic Adventure (1999) - Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) William Corkery - Sonic Heroes (2003) - Sonic Advance 3 (2004) Amy Palant - Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Current - Sonic X (2005) Hekiru Shiina - ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (1996) [[Kazuki Hayashi|'Kazuki Hayashi']] - ''Sonic Adventure'' (1998) [[Atsuki Murata|'Atsuki Murata']] - ''Sonic Shuffle'' (2000) - ''Sonic Adventure 2'' (2001) [[Ryo Hirohashi|'Ryo Hirohashi']] - ''Sonic Heroes'' (2003) - Current Theme songs *In Sonic Adventure, Tails' theme song is called "Believe in Myself", which is a soft rock theme. *In Sonic Adventure, Tails shares "Open Your Heart" with the other main characters as it is the games Theme Song. *In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails' theme song is a remake of "Believe in Myself", which has a pop rock tune and rearranged lyrics. *In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic's theme is called "We Can", and refers to Tails in the line "Tails keeps us flying high to stay out of trouble". *In Sonic Riders, Tails' team theme, shared with Sonic and Knuckles, is an instrumental one called "High Flying Groove". *In Sonic and the Black Knight, if you go to the Blacksmith's, a short, soft instrumental version of "Believe in Myself" will play. Trivia *His hair color seems to vary a little bit from every game. *Along with his fear of lightning and thunder, Tails also appears to have phasmophobia, fear of ghosts. *The only main Sonic games that Tails has not officially appeared in since Sonic the Hedgehog 2 were Sonic CD and Sonic Labyrinth; additionally, the only Sonic cartoon Tails was not ever featured in was Sonic Underground. *In issue #188 of the GameInformer magazine, Tails had the #6 worst video game character name, mainly because of the "miles per hour" joke. *Tails is the youngest character with a Super Form. *Tails was the first Fly-Type Character created. Gallery For more, please see here. Artwork File:Tails classic.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' File:Tails 4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' File:Tails 2.png|''Sonic Chaos'' File:Tails 51.png|''Tails' Skypatrol'' File:Tails 65.png|''Tails Adventure'' File:Tails 9.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Tails pose 10.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' File:Tails pose 6.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' File:Advance2 tails-2-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Tails 29.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:230px-TailsPrower.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Heroes CGTails2 32.png|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Tails 5.png|''Sonic X'' File:Tails00.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' File:Tails 35.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' File:Tails pose 30.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' File:Tails pose 33.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Tails chronicles.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Unleashedtails.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Tails Pose 37.png|''Sonic And The Black Knight'' File:387px-ASR Tails.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' See also *Ali Baba *Local Blacksmith References External links * *Miles "Tails" Prower Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile) *Miles "Tails" Prower SonicRetro Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Recurring Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Recurring Game Characters